


严重离题的斯德哥尔摩情人

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: 瑚港拉郎有强奸情节有女装
Relationships: KeigoMinato
Kudos: 4





	严重离题的斯德哥尔摩情人

今天是对漫迷而言是大好日子——漫展，然而那确实只是对漫迷而言的好日子。 被刚分了手没人陪的冈野海斗早早从床上拉了起来的佐藤景瑚现在只想把海斗的耳朵咬下来煮掉。 现在已经入冬了，清晨五点的车站冷得佐藤景瑚受不了。 他一边打冷颤一边想：“要是一个美人都遇不上，我回程就要宰了海斗那小子。”  
到达会场之后海斗便跟景瑚介绍了自己的漫迷朋友们，其实景瑚已经认得大部分了，像是五部Jo厨まお、六部Jo厨まさ等。 但这次却出现了他不认识的人，而且还是大美人。 美人头上戴着黑色卷毛双马尾的假发、身上穿着与天气格格不入的黑色背心和蕾丝透明外搭跟迷彩外套、脖子上还搭配了choker，腿上穿着黑色皮裙和网袜。 脚下踩着超大高跟，所以看起来只比景瑚矮了一点——看来欧王海斗这名字不是浪得虚名的，至少他成功把自己的耳朵和小命都保住了——注意到景瑚 一直往人家那边看的海斗马上便笑着给他介绍：“他是みなと，女装特别厉害，是我最近刚认识的，所以景瑚你还不认识吧。”佐藤景瑚心里咯噔一 声，原来是女装大佬，是男的更好了。 みなと露出虎牙对着景瑚笑了笑，简单寒暄两句之后便回到会场了。  
佐藤景瑚看着他的背影，缓缓地笑了起来。

井人港人醒来的时候只觉得冷，非常冷。 然后他后知后觉地发现自己双眼被蒙住了，甚至双手也被高高地吊起来铐住。 他向后靠在墙上开始思考——大概是刚刚在那条没人又没路灯的小路被绑架了吧，也不知道图一个穷学生什么。 突然，他感受到有一双手隔着网袜慢慢从他的小腿一路抚摸到大腿，甚至稍微撩开了他的皮裙——好样的，你他妈原来图老子的美貌。  
井上港人有点不知所措，反抗好像也没有用，最后只好开口说话：“那个⋯⋯你听声音应该就知道了，其实我是男人。我不会报警的，所以你放了我吧。” 他心想，知道了是男人的话对方大概会感到恶心而放了他吧？ 果不其然，他的双眼马上便重见天日了。 稍微习惯了亮得过头的光线之后他缓缓张开了双眼，接着便看到了眼前的男人——一个金发的美男子。 而且还是今天かいと给他介绍的那个朋友，好像是叫けいご吧。 于是港人就更不懂了，他明知自己是男人还绑他来这个仓库似的地方干嘛？  
佐藤景瑚很快便察觉到井上港人的疑惑，他笑了笑便向对方解释道：“该怎么说呢⋯⋯你是海斗给我找的猎物啊。欢迎来到我的摄影室， 虽然看起来只是个仓库，不过摄录机和打灯都是专业的喔。”港人颤抖着观察了四周的环境，只见前后左右都被镜头所包围，而身处镜头中心的自己连活动的 自由也没有。  
井上港人这时才感受到迟来的恐惧。

佐藤景瑚似乎对井上港人恐惧的表情很满意，他看了眼早已开始运作的摄录机，便向动弹不得的港人走了过去。 他先是隔着网袜捏了捏对方紧致得来带点肉感的大腿，看到对方因为害怕而一直在发抖，他便兴奋起来，拿起一旁的剪刀把对方的紧身皮裙剪得破破烂 烂。 又用力把港人腿上的网袜撕破，让他白皙的肌肤直接暴露在冬天的空气当中。 井上港人已经不知道自己发抖是因为恐惧还是冷了，但当他看到佐藤景瑚拿着剪刀打算剪破他的内裤时他还是吓哭了。 可惜的是眼泪只能让景瑚更兴奋，他直接剪破了港人的女用内裤。 港人又怕又羞的便哭得更厉害了，甚至打起了哭嗝。 但他很清楚对方并不会因此而停止，他用哭得一片模糊的双眼看到对方掏出了性器，抬起自己还穿着破网袜的双腿，然后直接插进了那从未开发的 穴里。 港人痛得叫不出来了，他知道自己一定流血了，而且那些血还成为了对方强奸他的润滑剂。 他被操得泣不成声，为了不让镜头拍到自己的脸只好伏在景瑚的肩膀上。 可是港人却慢慢感受到不应该出现的快感，景瑚的肉棒狠狠地操开了他的后穴，顶到了未知的敏感点，退出来的时候只留了龟头在穴里，然后再 用力地操进去，用肉棒把自己的后穴撑开到极点。 港人感觉自己快坏掉了，第一次被使用的后穴仿佛变成了景瑚的形状，连他肉棒上的每一道青筋都能清晰地感受到。 本来冷得直发抖的港人被对方又热又大的肉棒操得舒服极了，尽管他完全不想承认，但他却在不知不觉间抱紧了对方。 那是仓库里唯一的热源、唯一能让他爽得不能自已的热源。  
佐藤景瑚知道对方已经差不多听话了，便把锁链放长至能让他趴在地上的长度，然后维持着插在他穴里的状态直接把人抱着转了过来，变成让他趴在地上 的后入式。 这时港人再也没有任何东西可以用来挡着脸，只能对着镜头闭上眼睛当作没看见。 景瑚轻轻抚过他的后背，然后用剪刀把他的上衣也剪破了，这时港人身上除了破网袜之外已经什么都没有，景瑚的肉棒又只是插了在穴里没有动 。 港人冷得受不了，最后只好忍着羞耻、带着哭腔跟景瑚说：“好冷⋯⋯求你快动一动。”接着又蹭了对方几下。 景瑚知道自己调教成功了，他自己也没想到会快成这样，看来海斗这次送给他的猎物非常有天赋。  
“让谁动？怎么动？你不说清楚我怎么知道啊，我现在只知道你冷，你也得告诉我要怎样让你暖啊。”景瑚凑到他的耳边说道。 港人羞得要死，但寒冷和不上不下的快感却逼使他说出那些不堪入耳的话。 “けいご⋯⋯我好冷，你操我好不好？”他放弃想那么多了，婆婆妈妈有什么用呢？ 明明自己平时也不是那么爱犹疑的性格。 而放弃犹疑所得到的便是重新袭来的强烈快感，后入的姿势使得肉棒能进得更深。 景瑚抓着港人的腰狠狠地操他，囊袋拍打屁股的声音在空旷的仓库显得无比的色情。 港人感觉自己像在海上漂浮，穴里一直不受控制地溢出淫水，这样自己不也是共犯吗？ 协助强奸自己的共犯。 但这样莫名其妙的想法很快便随着对方越操越起劲的节奏而消失在天边。 最后佐藤景瑚在井上港人的耳边对他说：“你说我操进你的子宫射进去的话你会不会怀孕？怀上强奸犯的孩子。”然后便把精液通通都射了在 他的穴里。

井上港人醒来的时候发现自己还在那个仓库里，眼前是一台特大的电视机。 电视机上面放的是他自己昨天被佐藤景瑚操得熟透了的录影。 他闭上眼睛不看，却随即发现自己的后穴里有些什么在震动着。 尽管不是很强烈，却足够勾起他平复了不久的情欲。 这时，他眼前有个金发男人正在走过来。 井上港人想，或许这样也挺好的吧，就这样跟他沉醉在情欲的世界里，不要醒来。


End file.
